Cooper Visits Dalton
by warblerklainegleek123
Summary: Cooper comes to Dalton to visit his brother. Rated T to be safe! Appearances from Wes,David and Kurt.  R&R may be a tiny bit of angst. And the third catogory is Family.


**I wanted to write about Blaine's brother, and this came to mind.**

**And Kurt and Blaine are at Dalton!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee!**

* * *

><p>Wes was walking down the hall talking to David.<p>

"David, we can't do a Justin Timberlake number."

"but-"

"NO!" Wes yelled cutting him off.

"Excuse me?" someone said from behind them.

The two turned around to see a tallish boy with dark hair that looked similar to Blaine a little.

"Yes?" Wes asked the boy.

"I'm looking for a hobbit with a gel helmet on his head."

The two chuckled.

"Who would be looking for our little blainers?" David asked.

"His older, much taller brother."

Wes looked at David shocked.

"Blaine has a brother?" he asked.

"Yes, Cooper Anderson." Cooper said holding out his hand.

Wes took the hand and said" I'm Wes and this is David, we are his best friends."

Cooper nodded

"Where can I find that hobbit?"

"Um.." David said looking at Wes.

"I think, the last I saw of him was.."

The two looked wide eyed at each other.

Wes looked at Cooper.

"He is in his dorm studying with his boyfriend."

David elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"ow! What the hell man?" Wes asked.

"He may not know Blaine has a boyfriend. He might not even know he's gay! Remember how long it took him to tell us!" David hissed in his ear.

"oh." Wes said looking at his feet.

"We will lead you to his dorm Cooper." David said.

Wes got the message in David's eyes that meant 'text Blaine' so he whipped out his phone and typed out

_Coming up to your dorm with your bro. be decent. –W_

"Blaine has a boyfriend?" Cooper asked a shocked look still on his face.

They didn't answer, just kept walking.

Wes's phone buzzed

_Shit. U better not have messed up by telling him anything! –B_

He showed the phone to David.

David shrugged.

Wes typed out a reply nervously.

_Uh… -W_

He gulped as he read the reply

_U r sooo dead! -B_

When they got to his dorm David knocked on the door.

"Come in!" came the reply.

When they opened the door Kurt and Blaine where on Blaine's bed with a book open in front of them.

Their hair was slightly messed up and lips swollen and Kurt had a small hicky forming on his neck.

"Hey little bro! You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Cooper said walking into the dorm.

"sorry." Blaine said sheepishly.

Cooper frowned. Why was Blaine acting like this? Sure he was a little irritated that he didn't inform him on this info but he knew cooper couldn't care less about who he loved.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" Cooper asked.

Blaine looked slightly…. _Nervous_?

Blaine shot his two friends in the doorway a glare that said 'get the hell out'

Since they already knew they where in trouble, they left quickly closing the door.

"I should go." The boy next to Blaine said.

"Babe, you don't have to go. I just wanted those idiots out." Blaine said grabbing the boy's hand.

"okay." The still unnamed boy said sitting back down next to Blaine.

"Cooper, this is Kurt, Kurt this is Cooper, my brother."

"Hello Kurt! I hope you're making my little brother happy." Cooper said.

"He is." Blaine said looking dreamily at Kurt.

Kurt smiled at Cooper and turned to his boyfriend.

"I really do have to go Blaine.", then he whispered the second part in his ear," cause I didn't really get any homework done."

Blaine smirked and said "okay, see you later."

They kissed goodbye then Kurt grabbed his bag and left the room nodding to Cooper.

When the door shut cooper sat down on the bed with Blaine.

"So, what's happening little bro?"

Blaine looked at his feet.

"How long have you had a boyfriend?" Cooper asked.

Blaine looked at his brother and said "six months."

Cooper smiled "I'm happy for you."

Then he smirked "have you done it?"

Blaine stared wide eyed, shocked at that question "NO, god, is that really all you think about?"

"probably." Was Coopers answer.

"Why do you look nervous?"

"Uh…" Blaine said looking at his feet again.

"Blaine, I'm your bro! You can tell me anything" Cooper said slinging an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders.

"You're not mad at me?" Blaine asked.

"No! Sure I'm a little irritated you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend, but we haven't talked much."

Blaine relaxed a little then asked "why haven't you come home?"

"Blaine, the reason I haven't been home is..." Cooper trailed off rubbing the back of his neck.

"What?"blaine asked urging him to go on.

"I hate that dad always asks why you can't be like me." Cooper admitted looking at Blaine.

"It makes me so mad that he just hurts you like that, it makes me feel like crap, Blaine."

Cooper said trying to not cry, because men don't cry.

"Coop, I miss you and all, but why are you here?" Blaine asked.

Cooper smiled "cause I missed my little brother!"

Blaine smiled back "I missed you too."

Then gave Cooper a giant hug.

When they released each other Blaine asked "so, how's collage?"

Then Cooper started to talk about it and his girlfriend.

They just talked forever about their lives since they hadn't seen each other in two years.

* * *

><p>When Wes came for a dorm check at curfew he found that cooper was still in Blaine's room.<p>

Cooper was lying with is head at the end of the bed and an arm hanging off.

And Blaine was lying at the head of the bed with his feet in Coopers face.

Wes stifled a laugh and left them to go check the other dorms.

* * *

><p><strong>Did that go in circles? I hope that was good.<strong>

**Only 3 more Tuesdays without glee then big brother airs!**

**I can't wait!**

**And I know some other spoilers for the episode if you want to know to know pm me. **

**And at the end, Wes is like the hall monitor who checks to make sure people are in their dorms at curfew.**

**And they shouldn't have gusts sleep over without permission, but Wes just let them since Blaine is his friend.**

**That's probably against code, but he did it.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Press that button and write me a review!**

**You know you want to *nods***

**REVIEW! **


End file.
